For what defense?
by inchacha
Summary: The title says it all. AU 20x09 For what defense. Nothings is as it seems and great revelations are coming out.


My new obsession, Law and Order, especially the last 3 seasons with duo Cutter/RUbirosa.

As it is a habit of mine, I imagine things going differently.

The show and characters are not mine.

**For what defense?**

Mike Cutter sat in his chair on the accusation part of the courtroom, listening intently to the questioning of one Connie Rubirosa. He didn't like seeing his partner on the stand as a co-conspirator for a murder but she was the one that insisted on it. It was the only way for them to prosecute Marcus Woll and he knew when she had an idea, there was no way of getting it out of her mind.

So, here he sat, after having already interrogated her and letting the defense attorney take her turn. He did his job as a prosecutor, objected when necessary but nothing more. In reality, he was listening to everything with a calculating mind.

The defense didn't know it yet but they were falling right into Mike's trap. They could accuse Connie of anything they wanted, she could take it. He was far from worried. That's why he didn't broach the subject of a supposedly sexual relationship between Connie and Woll at all. That was the one thing the defense had based their defense on and he was going to destroy it without any effort.

Connie only played a minor part in Mike's strategy, the defense doing all the work for them. All he had to do was let them think that she was the main witness to their case when it actually was the Mr. Woll himself.

Connie was doing exactly as he told her to: answer the questions but being subtle about denying to having an actual sexual relationship with the defendant. Even if she did the defense attorney didn't seem intent on believing her anyway. That was essential to the plan.

Mike then had to listen to Marcus Woll telling the jury and the entire courtroom of how he and Connie had had an affair and how she was only accusing him of murder to get back at him. He almost snorted at the ridiculous accusation. If Woll thought destroying Connie's testimony was going to get him free then he was sorely mistaken. If anything, he was digging himself deeper. Mike was almost bouncing in his seat in his eagerness to interrogate the scum.

When his turn came, Mike couldn't have been out of his seat fast enough. "Mister Woll, I refer you to your office and home phone records to the weekend preceding Mr. Lovett's disappearance." He placed a copy of said records on the stand before Woll who didn't even take a look at it, already knowing what he would find on it. Mike didn't care anyway. "Could you show us where it indicates that you telephoned him?"

"Yeah, it's not there. I may have wandered down the hall for privacy; there are about a hundred phones at the DA's office."

The man was too nonchalant and overconfident and Mike was counting on that. "But there are several calls here to the home of Eddy Rives. Did you call to tell him where to find and kill Mr. Lovett?"

"No, I don't exactly remember but if I called I was probably acting on the suggestion of the defendant to investigate on the theory of the crime." He was doing a good job of trying to actually remember instead of reciting a text.

Mike acted surprise. "The weekend before your summation? Wasn't that letting it go pretty late?"

"We were still at trial." He said it as if he was talking to an ignorant child, being practically condescending.

_Got him_, Mike thought. "Riiight. You and… Miss Rubirosa, who you think is delusional?"

"I don't know. I'm not a psychiatrist."

"Well then if she was unstable even then, maybe she called Eddy Rives and told him where to find Henry Lovett, I mean she knew where he was, right?"

Everyone in the courtroom was surprised by the line of questioning, even Connie. Was he actually trying to reject all the blame on her? Of course, Connie knew better and trusted him completely but that wasn't the case for everyone else. That was actually why he had refused to give her the details of his plan, only telling her that it would be better if she was surprised by it.

"Euh, why would she've done that?"

"Well to help you. To get you what you wanted, a conviction." For better effect, Mike turned to look at Connie in the eyes. "Maybe… she was in love with you?"

As predicted, Woll fell into it and took a moment to think. "I think at one point she was."

Mike took a long look at the man, seemingly assessing him. Right when the judge made to ask him if he was alright, he abruptly moved away from the defendant. He then slowly made his way to the witness stand to continue with his questioning, hands thrust in his pockets.

"So, again Mr. Woll, you assure us that in the time you two worked together, you and Miss Rubirosa had sex?"

"Yes, that's right, several times actually." Woll was proctically gloating and he was going to rub it in Mike's face.

Although he was incensed, Mike wasn't going to show it; it would give his game away. "How many times?"

No one was more surprised than Woll whose eyes looked like saucers. If Cutter wanted to play that game, he was all for it. "I'd say a couple of times, three actually."

"And could you give us the exact dates when these affairs took place and where?"

"I couldn't give you the dates but I can assure you they happened."

"Well, you certainly kept track enough to know that they were three. Come on, you've been on the DA's office long enough to know how these things work so, just give us an approximate date and place."

Mike came to a stop in front of Woll who adjusted his tie nervously. Everyone waited patiently for a response and his lawyer knew a lost cause when she saw one. They hadn't really thought that they'd need to prove the sexual relationship and she had believed her client's words.

Defeated, Woll gave the dates for his supposed sexual encounters with Connie. At that, Mike didn't waste any time and went to his files and took some of them in his hands before coming back to Woll.

"Well Mr. Woll, I have here a receipt for a credit card dating from the days you just gave us. Could you tell us whose credit card it was?"

Woll accepted the receipt and read the necessary information. "Yeah, it was Miss Rubirosa's."

Mike didn't skip a beat. "And it was used to pay for a room in a hotel at those exact times. Are we to assume that that was where the two of you met for your sexual affairs?"

He saw hesitation flicker in the other man's face. "Well, as I said, it was years ago and I don't remember everything but yeah, I think it was that one."

Mike gave him a dubious look. "Right. And now, here's the record the hotel in question gave us of the room paid with Miss Rubirosa's credit card." Mike put the last piece of evidence in front of the man, making sure to put his right hand at eye level with him.

Woll's eyes traveled from a line on the paper to Mike's hand, where a ring was taunting him. He did not understand, and even less believed what he was seeing.

Once Mike saw comprehension dawn on the defendant's face, he continued the interrogation, now more determined than ever. "Could you tell us under what name the room was booked and for how long?"

By the time he finished asking the question, Mike had gotten back to his desk and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest and waiting for an answer.

Woll stared at the EADA for a long time then shot his gaze behind Mike to see Connie giving him a smirk. He heard the judge pressing him to answer the question and he saw himself brought back to the present.

"Consuela and Michael Cutter." Shocked hasps were heard from around the courtroom.

"So Mr. Woll, where does it say that it was you and Miss Rubirosa that met in that room all those years ago?"

Woll started stammering. "Nowhere but these are obviously fake. There's no way this is true."

Mike pushed the point home. "What is not true Mr. Woll, the proof or your so called association with Miss Rubirosa?"

"These documents obviously! This is just a trick to trap me! Connie has never borne the name Cutter and the implication of it is simply ridiculous!"

He seemed so sure of himself that Mike had to burst his bubble, just for the pleasure of seeing his face fall. "Really?"

He was then seen going to Connie and whispering something to her. She gave him a curious look but nodded and then handed him her purse.

Mike came back to the witness stand, all the while rummaging through the purse. He took out the wallet, opened it and then took out a card and presented it to Woll. "Could you tell us what name is on this driver license please Mr. Woll?"

Woll's face turned red at seeing the card. His response, consisting of "Consuela Cutter" came with a small voice. Mike repeated the process several more times with identity cards taken from Connie's purse and each with the same result.

Woll's face had gotten redder and redder and was now a dark shade of purple. Seeing him almost ready to burst, Mike went to the kill.

"So, guessing that Miss Rubirosa or should I say _Missus Cutter_ doesn't go around with fake ID cards on her, I should say that they are more than authentic. So Mr. Woll, between you and Missus Cutter who has everything in order, who's the delusional one?"

"I am not delusional!" The explosion surprised no one in the courtroom.

Mike feigned surprise. "Yet you're the one telling whoever would listen that you had an affair with my wife and unable to prove it." Mike couldn't help but call Connie his wife or Missus Cutter, just to see the reaction it would generate. "Isn't it right that while she was working for you, you tried to seduce her on more than one occasion and that she rejected your advances?"

"No, that's not true!"

"Aren't you the one trying to get back at her for rejecting you?"

"No, she's the one accusing me of murder!"

"You're the one using her as an alibi which we just proved is fake so, which is it? What were you really doing on those dates while you pretended to be having an affair with Missus Cutter?"

The explosion didn't take long to come. "Ok, maybe we never did have sex but that doesn't mean anything! She's the one that called the wife!"

"On _your_ order Mr. Woll!"

"Alright, have it your way: she did it. I don't murder witnesses!"

At that declaration, Mike gave a smirk that only the defendant was able to see so fleeting it was. "Is that so?"

For the first time since getting interrogated by Mike, Woll started to get really worried.

"You ever heard of a woman called Maggie Hayes, or one named Paige Reagan?"

"Objection! We're getting behind the scope of this trial and it's extremely prejudicial!"

Mike was quick to defend his actions. "Mr. Woll opened the door by claiming that he doesn't murder witnesses."

"Indeed he did. Objection is overruled."

Mike waited patiently, crossing his hands together and taping his thumbs against each other, ready for the answer.

Woll resigned himself to his fate. "Yes I've heard of them."

"Isn't it true that Maggie Hayes and Paige Reagan were witnesses against your client Bart Rainey and that one of them was murdered and an attempt was made against the other one?"

"Your honor, isn't there about five questions in there?"

"Well I'll make it very simple for you then Mr. Woll: why is it that witnesses opposing _your_ interests have the consistent habit of getting killed?!"

"Your honor?"

"Withdrawn!"

The two men had a staring contest for a long moment before Mike made his way one last time to his desk and took out a file. "Now, let's begin by talking about, Maggie Hayes."

Woll found himself trapped and at the mercy of one pissed off Michael Cutter.

On the public part of the court, Connie was looking at Woll with a satisfied smirk. Finally they were going to put the son of a bitch away and for good. Life couldn't get any better.

Later that day, Mike found himself face to face with Marcus Woll once again, this time in his office. He stood behind his desk, hands in his pockets while lawyer and client sat before him, ready for a plea bargain.

* * *

"Cheesy Cutter. But you managed to get your pattern in there after all."

Mike was rather smug about his victory. "Jury went for it too, did you notice?"

"Drop this case and we'll give you something real."

"Well I thought this case _was_ real."

Woll went to defend himself. "By your own theory I've never shot anybody. I've never even carried a gun."

"But Mr. Rainey has and Mr. Rainey did."

"You'll give us Rainey?"

"Everything you need: murder and attempted murder."

"Mr. Woll gets to walk and you get a stone cold killer."

Mike worked his jaw and made a thoughtful face to make it seem like he was actually considering the offer. Finally, he nodded to himself and gave his answer.

"You know what? Think I'd rather make the deal with the stone cold killer." With that said, he took a file off a pile to reveal a tape recorder to show it to them. "I'm sure Mr. Rayne will find this very interesting listening."

He stopped recording and looked to see the fury in Woll's eyes. That was twice he'd been tricked and he didn't like it one bit.

When the two of them where leaving his office, Mike called for Woll's attention one last time. "I don't react too well to someone hurting my wife. You almost got her killed and that's where you made your mistake, not to forget the threat of a few months ago from some of your clients." He only received a look of contempt before he was left alone in his office. He had a killer to see before he could wrap the case for good.

* * *

It was time for a report back at Jack's office. Mike and Connie stood before the DA who was waiting eagerly for them to start.

"We cut a deal with Rainey for twelve to fourteen. He gives us Woll on a platter."

"And they'll be together in Attica? Charming!" Jack crossed his arms across his chest and stared at them for a moment. "Well? When were you going to tell me that you two were married?"

"We didn't exactly keep it a secret, Jack. I mean if you looked at all our records you'll realize we have the same home address, phone number and everything." Mike quickly defended himself and his wife.

"Sorry Jack but we didn't tell you for the simple reason that we don't let our personal life interfere in our work life and vice versa. We're too professional for that."

"Well, I'll have to give you that: there's no one more professional than you two. I think you shocked the DA _and_ police offices with that revelation of yours at court. None of us ever suspected it."

Jack finally gave up on trying to understand those two and turned to take a pile of cases from his desk. "The appeals for people Woll convicted are already coming in. I'll have another hundred by the week end. You two will have to work together day and night." He handed the pile to Connie. "That won't be a problem, will it?" They shot him a look that said everything he needed to know. "Oh, who am I kidding?!"

Connie and Mike shared a bemused look while their boss made his way out of the office.

Mike, satisfied with himself, couldn't help but remember everything that happened in the past few weeks.

* * *

_Weeks earlier_

Mike Cutter threw his Blackberry on the sofa and went back to his pacing. He would have gladly smashed it on the wall to blow up some steam but he couldn't do that. For one reason, it would make too much noise and startle awake someone else in the house. The other reason was that he still needed it, even if it wasn't of any help at all at the moment. Not to forget that he couldn't use anything else. So, he settled for the only thing he could do and that was pacing the living room.

He was beyond frustrated now; he didn't understand why she wasn't answering her phone. He knew she was fine physically but her state of mind must be something else. All he could do for now was wait for her to come home so he could see that for himself but it was easier said than done.

Another thing he could do was plan: someone had tried to kill his partner, so heads were going to fall. That the target had been someone else was beside the point, the result was still the same: Connie almost died from the attempt. The person behind that was going to pay dearly for their mistake.

With that last thought out of his mind, Mike heard the front door being opened and turned his attention to it. He gave a sigh of relief once he saw her entering the house. Their gazes locked for only a heartbeat before his legs were carrying him to her. He engulfed her in his arms and wasn't surprised when her arms went around him in a tight embrace. He could admit that he needed it as much as her.

It was a long moment later that the two of them found themselves lounging on the couch. She had her back to him, resting her head on his chest while Mike brushed her hair with his fingers. Not a single word was said until now, having left things settle down first.

With both of them finally relaxed, Mike judged it the right moment for them to talk. "How is Paige doing?"

He heard Connie sigh before she gave him her answer. "Detective Lupo drove her to her sister's house I Watertown."

"Will she come back for the trial?"

She gave a shrug of her shoulders. "She says no. We can try and convince her or arrest her as a material witness."

Mike took one of her hands in his free one and gave it a comforting squeeze. Although he worried about the impact this would have on their case, it really wasn't that important for now, as long as the both of them, especially Connie, were alright.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out. "Yeah, I'm fine. It all happened so fast I barely knew what was going on."

"You know, you can take tomorrow off if you want?"

As tempting as that proposition sounded, she couldn't accept it. "I wanna keep working." She felt Mike's hand in her hair halt in its movement. It had come out so fast that she even surprised herself. It was her turn to squeeze his hand in comfort.

"I'm tempted, really. But I can't stay at home. I won't be in a good mood and will only drive myself and anyone else crazy. No, the best way to get passed this is to work out who tried to kill our witness."

He had been sure she wouldn't take it but it was worth a try. He knew her better than anyone and she wasn't the kind of person to let something like this scare her off. Even though she had had the fright of her life, that wasn't going to stop her from investigating.

Connie sat up on the sofa so she was facing him. She waited for him to sit up too before taking his hand in between both of hers. "There was a reason I was so shaken up after this, well besides the fact that I nearly died tonight." Mike furrowed his brows, waiting patiently for her to continue. "I couldn't stand the idea of dying without telling you…"

Mike squeezed her hands and encouraged her. "Without telling me what?"

"Well…" Without another word, she took the hand that was still in hers and put it flat on her stomach.

Mike looked at her face, confusion clearly written over his before lowering his gaze to where his hand was. He repeated the action twice more before his eyes widened in sudden realization. They left her abdomen to go back to her eyes searchingly, asking for confirmation.

Connie gave him a watery smile with a nod and Mike breathed out in awe. He was having trouble believing this. They were going to have another baby! Once that reality sunk in, his gaze went back to her eyes and he exploded in joy.

He stood up and took Connie in his arms, hugging her softly; he didn't want to risk hurting her in any way. Although he wasn't new to this, he still got the same impulse to be delicate with her. With everything that was going on, they had completely forgotten that they'd been trying for another baby, especially him.

Mike broke the embrace and took her face in his hands. He looked down at her adoringly before lowering his head to kiss her. It started low and tender before it quickly got heated.

Once again, Mike broke the kiss, both of them panting. "I think we should get to bed. It's been a long day and you have to rest." With that, he took her hand to lead her to the master bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Mike and Connie made their way to the office at their usual hour, ready to get on in their task.

Mike didn't waste any time. As soon as they entered the lift, he started with their case. "Did Lupo and Bernard give you anything new about the shooter?"

"No. he was a free lancer from out of town; we're still looking for connections."

Mike was really puzzled on this one. "He knew that Paige Reagan was in that hotel how?"

Connie didn't get it either. "We don't know. Nobody knew except you and me and the detectives."

By now they had arrived before Mike's office and he opened the door for her. "Now all we need is a new witness who can tell us what Paige knew about the murder of Maggie Hayes, about Rainey's business, about it being in a murder car."

"People aren't exactly lining up to testify against him. He kills one witness and nearly kills another one."

"Did somebody tell Rainey that Maggie was riding him out? Someone who might have known that Rainey would kill her?"

"Somebody like William Avery?"

"Well, it was certainly in his interest to have her killed."

* * *

At the entrance of the reception room that their boss had been attending, Mike and Connie had just told him about their new findings and suspicion on the case and he wasn't too happy.

"Marcus Woll?"

"Every case this guy touches someone drops dead. He got involved in the Avery case because he wanted to find out what Maggie was saying. When he learned that her testimony was gonna be trouble for Bart Rainey, he reported back to Rainey… Maggie got killed." Mike was agitated and rubbing his hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

Although he could understand Mike's reasoning, Jack could see the blanks in there. "What about the attempt to kill Paige Reagan? Rainey didn't need Woll to tell him she was going to testify against him?"

Connie took over for Mike. "No but he needed Woll to tell him where he could find her."

The puzzle only got bigger for Jack. "How would Woll know that?"

"When I worked with him when he was ADA, we used a few hotels to hide witnesses. I used one of those hotels to hide Paige."

"So Woll told Rainey where to look?" At Connie's nod in the affirmative, Jack finally saw the obvious and he was pissed. "Woll is a serial killer. And he used to work for us. Apply for a warrant to police conversations with Mr. Rainey. "

He was about to leave them when he had a thought. "What happened to your hand, Mike?"

The man in question studied his swollen hand before looking up at Jack. "Oh! Just a little accident, nothing serious." With that, he shrugged indifferently.

Jack didn't seem to believe it but let it slide. "Well, get back to work then. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Mike and Connie watched him return to the reception before making their way out. Once they were outside, Connie was the first to break the silence. "You shouldn't have done that you know? You could have seriously hurt your hand."

He gave a sigh. "I know but when I learned what Woll did I just got so angry. That son of a beach could have gotten you and the baby killed!"

She took his good hand in hers. "I understand but I don't want you to get hurt either." She stopped and tugged at his hand to get him to face her. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid trying to get back at him?"

Mike's face softened at the concern in her eyes. "I promise. You know I'll make him pay but I'll do it the only way I know of and that'll be on the stand. Marcus Woll will spend the rest of his life in jail, I can promise you that."

Hearing the determination in his voice, Connie almost felt sorry for Woll, almost. But the man deserved everything Mike was going to throw at him and she would support her partner every step of the way.

* * *

Mike's and Connie's attempt to arraign Woll wasn't working. The judge was skeptical and it was true that they didn't have any evidence, physical or otherwise, hence her decision to drop it.

Mike was disappointed and almost made to walk out the door when he and the other three people in the room heard Connie's voice.

"We'll remand it then, to single charge of conspiracy to murder Henry Lovett."

Mike's eyes shot to hers, silently asking what she was doing but she wouldn't look at him. He had a bad feeling about this and he knew he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Conspiracy with who? Some deceased drug dealer? A person can't conspire with himself?"

But Connie was quick to refute that. "There is a co-conspirator who is alive and willing to cooperate with the prosecution."

The words amused Woll greatly. "Oh… who?"

"Me."

Mike's heart skipped several beats. It was exactly as he feared and still, he couldn't bring himself to accept it. Once again, he tried to convey his pleading through his eyes but she ignored it. She was too far gone to back down now. Mike simply froze on the spot, incapable of even saying a single word.

He knew it was coming but still, he was as shocked as the others.

"You're naming yourself as a co-conspirator?"

"I am. I… was one."

"Then this hearing is adjourned pending the so preceding indictment." The judge's decision became final. "Mr. Woll your bail is continued." She then turned to Connie. "Miss Rubirosa, I suggest you obtain counsel."

Connie hurriedly made her way out of the room but Mike was quick to catch up to her.

"Connie, Connie you don't wanna do this."

"You saw what was happening. That son of a bitch was about to escape!"

He had to grasp her arm to stop her and make himself heard. "We will find another way!"

She could hear the desperation in his voice but there no other way to do this. "We don't need another way, we have a way!" With that, she continued on her way, too worked up to take the time and reassure him.

Mike was left standing in the corridor, staring at her retreating form. He contemplated going after her but then was interrupted by the voice he hated the most in the world at the moment.

"You too, Mike?"

He loathed the man so much that even talking to him made him sick. "Me too what?!"

"Oh come on, she's still hot as hell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just do it. I did!"

The other man's conceit did nothing but fuel Mike's rage further. He left just after his declaration, satisfied with himself. And it was a good thing too because there was no telling what would have happened to him if Mike had let his anger take over.

* * *

Mike made his way back into his office an hour and a half later, much calmer than he had been earlier. With only half a mind, he put his suitcase on his desk with a sigh.

"Where have you been?"

Although not unexpected, the voice still surprised him, not having noticed anyone in the room. Though that wasn't surprising, considering he hadn't really paid attention to his surroundings.

"I needed some fresh air so, went to take a walk."

Seeking some privacy, Connie went to close the blinds overlooking the other offices while he busied himself with rearranging his desk.

"I was worried about you."

He stopped with the unnecessary task to face her. "I'm sorry but I just had to cool off."

"Look. I know you don't like it and I don't either but it's the best shot we have."

"That's what really angers me: that to get him we have to use you this way!"

She took him in her arms for a much needed hug. "We'll get through this."

"I know." The last words were mumbled in her hair.

"So, what was so upsetting that you had to cool off?" When she felt him stiffen in her arms, she broke the embrace to look up at him. "Mike?"

He passed a hand over his face and snorted derisively. "Please. Just thinking about it makes me so angry!"

The worry came back in Connie. "What is it, Mike?"

"That-that son of a bitch had the audacity to insinuate that you and him were having an affair!"

She frowned in confusion. "Who did?"

"Woll, who else?!"

"Well, we both know that's not true."

"That's not the point, Connie. He's trying to drag you through the mud!"

"And he's also trying to rile you up." She went to him and put a hand to his cheek. "Don't let Woll get to you like this. It's not worth it, ok?"

"You're right. Of course you're right." He took the hand that was on his cheek and kissed it before doing the same to her lips.

"And you know perfectly well what man I was with all those years ago."

"Mhm." He was silenced this time by her kiss. When it became clear that things were progressing farther than that, Mike had to stop her. "Connie, we are at work."

Far from being dissuaded, she only trailed her kisses to his neck. "Uh-huh. What's your point?"

"We are not alone."

"I locked the door."

"Oh. You're one very confident woman, you know that?"

"Hmm. Stop talking!"

"And bossy too."

"Mike."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Later that night, Mike and Connie found themselves in their office at home, preparing Connie for her testimony the next day. They spent as much time in there as they did at the DA's office, if not longer. When it was time to leave work for the day, they simply took their cases home to work on them some more whenever necessary. That was one of the reasons they were so effective at their jobs.

"The defense is going to use your relationship with Woll for their benefit. I can already see their plan coming and I have my mind wide open for ideas on how to handle that one."

Connie gave him a skeptical look. "Oh, don't try and give me that. I'm sure you already know exactly how to handle that one. You never go to the courtroom unprepared and this time is far from different."

She received a smirk in return. "Ok, you got me. I already have the perfect plan in mind. Still, I can't believe that he had the guts to pretend something like that. He was lucky: if I hadn't been so taken aback at his ridiculous declaration, I would have punched him right then and there." Mike finished with a shake of the head.

"Well, it's not very surprising. I mean he's cocky and overconfident. He thinks no one can beat him in court or anywhere else."

"We'll just have to prove him wrong then won't we?"

"You know, maybe someone else should handle this trial."

That came as a surprise and Mike's smile slipped off his face. "Why would you suggest something like that?"

"That evil smirk you just gave. I can almost imagine you giving an evil laugh and rubbing your hands together."

"Oh alright, you got me!"

They stared at each other for a long moment. "Well?"

"Well what?"

His innocent act wasn't fooling her. "Stop playing games with me Mike and tell me what your strategy is!"

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. As I said, I'm sure their defense is going to be based on a sexual relationship between you and Woll: I need you not to deny it. Hear me out first, Ok?"

Connie closed her mouth and swallowed the protests that were about to come out. "I'm listening."

Mike took both of her hands in his and regarded her seriously. "Do you trust me, Connie?"

"That's a stupid question to ask."

"Do you trust me implicitly?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise. Knowing you like I do, you're going to destroy the man and I just want to be sure you'll be alright in the end."

"And you know how I get when someone hurts my family. There is no way I'm going to let it go. I promise I won't do anything stupid in court tomorrow. So, are you with me in this?"

She sighed dramatically. "I'm going to regret this but yes, I am."

"Good, then let's do this."

* * *

_Present day_

After talking to his two star prosecutors, Jack McCoy left his office to the most disturbing sight he had ever witnessed in his entire life. There, sitting on his secretary desk chair was a dark-haired boy of about five years old.

The boy was busy coloring in a book, swinging his little feet back and forth and humming happily to himself, not giving a care in the world.

Jack approached the desk. "Hey." The boy looked up at the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for mommy and daddy."

"And where are they?"

"Talking to their boss." He finally stopped what he was doing to stare at Jack. The man had the impression that he was being scrutinized. "You're Jack McCoy."

Jack frowned in surprise. "And how did you know that?"

The boy simply shrugged. "Mommy and daddy talk about you every time."

That came out as a greater surprise for Jack than anything else. He was at a disadvantage and over a little boy. He had never seen him before but he reminded him of someone. He just couldn't tell who.

Jack was still contemplating the boy when the door to his office opened a few moments later.

"I see you two've already met?"

The DA came out of his musings at his EADA's voice. "You know him?"

"Jack, meet Mickey." Mike ruffled the boy's black hair with a soft smile. "Pack your things buddy."

"But daddy, I'm not finished yet."

He smiled at the whining. "You'll finish at home. Come on, it's getting late. Up you go!"

Connie smiled at Jack's dumbfounded look. "I'm going to get to get our coats and bags."

Mike's head shot up at that. "Oh no, you're not. I'll get them."

"Mike, I can still do it, you know?"

"You can't lift anything heavy so, I'll do it." With that, he left to his office.

Connie laughed at his eagerness to carry everything for her. She in turn went to help Mickey with packing his colored pencils.

All the while, Jack had been staring at the scene, feeling like he was in the twilight zone. "What's going on here, Connie? First I learn that you and Mike are married and now you have a kid?"

"Yeah, sorry again. We tend to be very protective of him, especially Mike. He doesn't like the idea of our son being a target to the people we prosecute."

Jack could understand that. "Mickey, huh?"

"Yeah, Michael junior. But we like to call him Mickey. Can't have two Mikes in the world, can we?"

"Oh that would be hell to live."

The two adults laughed while Mickey looked on in confusion.

"What'll be hell to live?"

"Nothing, honey. We should go home." She accepted her coat and put it on while Mike helped his son with his. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight."

The family of three made their way out of the DA's office, garnering curious and surprised looks from everyone. They could already hear the gossips spreading around but chose to tune them all out.

* * *

The two ADAs found themselves looking at their son sleeping peacefully in his bed. They stood in the doorway, Connie in front of Mike and took her in his arms.

"It won't be as much fun now that everyone knows about us."

She agreed wholeheartedly. "No, it won't."

"Now we're going to be the subject of the office gossip for months to come."

"Hmm. Let them talk." She had a sudden realization. "You know what I just thought?"

"What?"

"From now on no one will hit on you because every woman will know that you're mine."

He laughed at that. "You know I've always been yours."

"Yeah. I think it's a good thing that everyone knows about us. With the way our family is growing, it would have come out anyway."

"You're absolutely right. Come on, let's get to bed."

Connie shot a last look at her sleeping son before letting Mike steer her away.

Lying in her husband's arms, she rubbed her still flat abdomen with a contented smile. A great chapter of their life had been closed and another was being open.


End file.
